A. Field of the Invention
This relates to a device to heat sporting equipment. Although hockey equipment will be reference in this application this particular device is not limited simply to hockey equipment but to any equipment that is used in cold weather environments.
B. Prior Art
Representative examples include Suvera, publication number US2003/0192789, Cohen, 4,155,002, and Laporte 6,263,591 and Guard 6,247,469.
The Guard device is simply a warmer for a sporting element as is Suvera.
One of the objects of this invention is to be able to carry the necessary equipment, plug it into a cigarette lighter or other source of power and have heated hockey or sports equipment.
None of the prior art achieves those particular results.